


Those Brief Moments We Cherish

by LesbianKJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Sad Kara Danvers, Shorts, Sorry Not Sorry, bunch of drabbles, it just popped into my head, lena dies, not related to each other, other characters to be added - Freeform, others are really fluffy, please don't hate me for the first one, some are filled with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: At times I wonder what could've been if I had just had the courage to do it. What would've happened? Where would we be? Would it have made much of a difference or none at all? These 'what ifs' and 'could have beens' won't leave me alone, it often leaves me staring at the ceiling at night wondering, reenacting, wishing, dreaming...that risk that I never took.A collection of Supercorp Drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 98

“She could’ve been mine, you know?” 

 

Her words were slurred and her eyes were distant, filled with sorrow. She was staring at the newly-weds as they danced and laughed. The bride was absolutely stunning, her hair in a french bun with a diamond flower brooch. Her dress was long and flowing white that spun and floated behind her, it was off-the shoulder lace long-sleeves, she was absolutely radiating. 

 

“Then why isn’t she?” The intruder asked.

 

She sighed and blinked turning to the guest attending Mike Matthews and Kara Danvers’ wedding.

 

“Because she deserved so much more than me.” 


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 648

In a blink of an eye, you can have everything and in a breathe you can lose everything. Kara knows this, she seen it with her own eyes all those years ago as her home planet exploded. She remembered the terror, the disbelief, the grief she felt as she watched as her home, family, friends burn. The days, weeks, and months where she wept for them, for herself even now in the early mornings and in the dark of the night she still grieves for them. 

She has vow to never feel such a sorrow again, that she would do everything in her powers to protect those she love and the planet that she now calls home. That is why she has taken the time to learn about her powers inside and out, learn about the power of her words and action, why she is so fiercely protective. Kara doesn’t know if she could take such pain like that again. 

Which is why her heart drops as she hears Lena’s screams. 

Kara always entered battle with a level-head, always evaluate her opponent, exploit their weaknesses and subdue them. Not this time, not with Lena in the equation. Kara flies faster than she ever has, pushing herself to the limit because Lena’s screams squeeze at her heart and make her blood runs cold and her breathing shallow. 

She always lands with such grace but at the sound of a gunshot and a gasp, she lands sloppily and stumbles. When Kara looks, it’s like she’s lost Krypton all over again. Lena falls to the ground with a thud, and she’s bleeding and coughing up blood. Kara lunges forward and lifts Lena into her lap. 

She’s too late, she was too slow. Lena’s blood is all over Kara’s hands and suit, and Kara is so frantic as she tried to stop the flow, to save Lena but with no prevail.  

“Kara,” Lena’s voice is hardly above a whisper.

“Lena? Lena, please just hold on, the DEO, they’re-”

“Kara,” her voice is firmer making Kara stop talking. 

She gave her a half smile that Kara returned weakly. “I-”

Kara’s smile dropped and she gripped Lena’s hand. “You what? Lena?  _ LENA?” _

Lena’s smile is gone too, her eyes distant and lifeless. 

_ “No! NO!”  _

Kara pulled Lena closer to her chest and sobbed. Nononono, not Lena, not her. Lena who have been through so much and tried so hard to get away from the darkness of her family, to make the Luthor name a force of good instead. Lena who wanted to end famine and cancer. Not this Lena that could light up the world with a smile.

Kara turned to Lena’s killer and she carefully placed Lena to the ground and walked towards him, her heat vision sizzling with energy. Tears ran down her face and dripped down her chin as she stood there staring down the man. He took one step back and Supergirl sped up to him and punched him hard. She threw him against a brick wall and picked him up by his shirt and threw him down on the ground, creating a crater. 

Kara lowered herself to the ground and with each blow to his face, she thought of Lena and what she was going to say to Kara before she died. Before she was murdered. She raised her fist again and started to bring it down again before she felt a hand on her arm. Kara tilt her head to see Alex standing over her.

“Kara, Kara, you got to, stop,” Alex said.

“He killed her.”

Kara’s voice was calm as she turned back to the whimpering man and she started to hit him again when she felt Alex’s hand tighten.

“Kara,  _ don’t, _ ” Alex persisted, “Lena wouldn’t want this.”

_ Lena.  _

Kara slumped back into Alex, who caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace as she broke down. 

_ Lena was dead.  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite honestly didn't think this was sad enough. I dunno what do you guys think?


End file.
